Oublié
by Eleaa
Summary: Cinq ans après la victoire de Thanos, Jane Foster est appelée à la rescousse. JanexThor


Je sais que je suis une des rares personnes à aimer le couple de Thor et de Jane, mais je les trouve touchants et j'avais encore envie d'écrire sur eux.

Ce petit OS se passe cinq ans après le film _Avengers : Infinity wars._

Read and reviews ;)

* * *

Le son strident du réveil sortit Jane de son profond sommeil. Elle saisit son téléphone et éteignit rapidement l'alarme. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, soupira profondément et alluma la lumière. Elle s'assit dans son lit et inspira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Aucune envie de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aucune envie de s'habiller. Aucune envie d'aller travailler. Aucune envie, tout simplement.

Sa volonté de faire quoi que ce soit s'était envolée ; au moment même où Darcy s'était évaporée sous ses yeux.

Il y avait désormais cinq ans de cela.

Cinq ans qu'elle continuait de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Erik pour essayer de comprendre comment et pourquoi la moitié de l'humanité avait disparu. À ce jour, leurs recherches avaient été vaines.

Les deux professeurs avaient essayé de contacter les agents du SHIELD, mais personne ne leur avait répondu. Jane avait même tenté d'entrer en contact avec certains membres des Avengers, mais son appel était resté sans réponse.

Elle avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et mis tout en œuvre pour contacter Thor. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis quelques années, suite à leur rupture, mais elle avait osé espérer avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone.

« _Pas besoin_ » lui avait-il dit, insistant sur le fait qu'il saurait la trouver si elle avait besoin de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas venu la trouver alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Son cœur s'était brisé une nouvelle fois. S'il n'avait pas pris contact avec elle, c'est qu'il avait disparu, lui aussi. Elle ne voyait que cette explication pour son silence. Il lui semblait impossible qu'en vie, même après leur séparation, Thor l'ignore. Il était donc… mort.

Et Jane vivait avec cette pensée depuis maintenant cinq ans. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle pensait à lui ; chaque fois qu'elle les fermait aussi. Elle l'avait perdu à jamais et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Comment peut-on se remettre d'une chose pareille ? Le pouvait-on d'ailleurs ?

Depuis cinq ans donc, Jane Foster, se contentait d'être en pilote automatique afin de ne pas se noyer dans le chagrin qui la submergeait. Elle existait sans vivre.

Un frappement à sa porte d'entrée la sortit de ses pensées et la fit sursauter. Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Qui pouvait venir la voir chez elle à six heures du matin ? Un lundi qui plus est. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé.

L'inconnu réitéra son geste et toqua de nouveau, avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Tant et si bien que Jane eut l'impression que les murs tremblaient.

Elle se leva sans un bruit et se dirigea à pas de velours vers la cuisine où elle se saisit d'un couteau aiguisé. Elle déglutit tandis que sa pauvre porte recevait des coups de plus en plus forts.

« JANE FOSTER ? hurla alors férocement une voix féminine. »

Inquiète, Jane serra son arme à deux mains ; prête à se défendre.

« Jane Foster ? répéta la voix adoucie, tout en arrêtant de frapper à la porte. »

Jane s'approcha de la porte, le couteau pointé vers l'avant et se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Que vous ouvriez cette porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ouvrez-moi. C'est la dernière fois que je le demande gentiment. »

Jane s'arma de courage, fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée, brandissant son couteau devant elle.

La jeune femme qui lui fit face, un rictus aux lèvres, fit tomber le couteau d'un simple geste de la main, puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en dévisageant Jane des pieds à la tête.

Jane en fit de même. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Élancée et mate de peau, elle avait une musculature impressionnante. Vêtue d'une tenue en cuir noir des pieds à la tête et une épée accrochée dans le dos ; Jane sut qu'elle était face à une guerrière. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés derrière sa nuque en une queue de cheval. Elle imposait le respect et d'elle, se dégageait une force tranquille.

La scientifique avait compris, en voyant l'accoutrement de la combattante qu'elle ne venait certainement pas de la même planète que la sienne.

Un long silence s'était installé entre les deux femmes, qui se jaugeaient sans visiblement savoir quoi faire.

« C'est donc vous… Jane… Foster…, dit l'inconnue visiblement déçue.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Brunnhilde. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les présentations. Je dois vous amener avec moi.

\- Avec vous ? Où ?

\- En Norvège. Habillez-vous, nous devons partir immédiatement. »

Hébétée, Jane ne fit pas un geste et continua de regarder fixement Brunnhilde qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Vous ne voulez pas _le_revoir ? lâcha-t-elle subitement. »

Jane vacilla et prit appui sur le mur derrière elle. Elle eut l'impression que le souffle allait lui manquer. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur battre à ses tempes. Et elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Alors dépêchez-vous. Je vous attends dehors. »

Et elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

Jane qui avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits se fit violence pour réussir à bouger. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et quitta son pyjama. Elle enfila une chemise à carreaux et prit le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle mit des chaussures et saisit sa veste en cuir noir ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche, puis rejoignit Brunnhilde à l'extérieur.

Jane ne fut même pas surprise de voir un vaisseau posé devant son appartement et elle monta à l'intérieur sans demander son reste. Brunnhilde l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège passager à côté du sien et l'engin décolla sans plus attendre.

Le voyage se passa en un éclair, tant et si bien que la scientifique n'eut pas le loisir de poser la moindre question à la guerrière. Celle-ci, pilote experte, déposa le vaisseau près d'un port. Elle éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers Jane, le regard triste et sombre.

« Notre roi… Thor… n'est… Il n'est plus le même.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Depuis sa défaite contre Thanos. Il a changé.

\- Thanos ?

\- Le titan qui a éradiqué la moitié de la planète Terre, cela ne vous dit rien ?

\- Si, non. Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. »

Brunnhilde leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa de son siège, en invitant Jane à faire de même. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'appareil et Jane suivit la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas décidé. Jane dut accélérer le pas pour pouvoir suivre la cadence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison et se tourna brusquement vers Jane.

« Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

\- Pourquoi ? bégaya Jane, pourquoi êtes-vous venue me chercher ?

\- Parce que vous êtes notre dernier espoir, Jane Foster.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ?

\- Cela fait bientôt cinq ans que je subis son comportement. J'ai tout essayé pour l'aider, tout. Mais rien n'y fait. J'ai même contacté les autres super-héros. Il n'écoute personne. Je suis désespérée Jane, on l'est tous. Enfin, je l'étais ; jusqu'à hier soir.

\- Hier soir ?

\- Il a prononcé votre prénom avant de s'endormir. Alors j'ai fait mes recherches et vous voilà. »

Jane battit des cils plusieurs fois, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Ramenez-le-nous. »

Brunnhilde ouvrit la porte de la mansarde, poussa Jane à l'intérieur sans ménagement et claqua la porte.

Jane regarda autour d'elle : l'intérieur de la maison était en piteux état, comme si elle était à l'abandon. Un faible rayon lumineux se répandait dans la pièce principale que composait majoritairement le salon. On y trouvait un canapé poussiéreux, une télévision ainsi qu'un ordinateur. Des bouteilles de bières vides jonchaient le sol.

Jane fit quelques pas dans le salon. La maison était silencieuse.

« Thor ? appela-t-elle. »

Un ronflement lui répondit. Celui-ci venait d'une pièce à côté, probablement la chambre.

« Thor ? insista-t-elle en haussant la voix. »

Cette fois-ci, elle entendit un grognement.

« Va-t'en Valkyrie, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. »

Jane s'avança vers la chambre dont la porte était entrouverte.

« Ce n'est pas Valkyrie, dit-elle doucement. C'est…

\- Jane. »

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Jane rumina intérieurement. Après cinq longues années sans se voir, c'était ainsi qu'il l'accueillait ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Savait-il au moins ce qu'elle avait enduré tout ce temps sans lui ? Elle l'avait cru mort ! Elle avait pensé que chaque particule de son être s'était répandue au vent, comme celles de Darcy et cette pensée l'avait traumatisée tous les jours. Tous. Les. Jours.

« Que fais-tu ici Jane ? demanda Thor à voix basse. »

Jane mit la main sur la poignée afin d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais il la bloqua. Elle savait que niveau force, elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui, alors elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la porte.

« Tu es vivant… murmura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Il aurait mieux valu que je sois mort, répliqua-t-il froidement du tac au tac.

\- Ouvre-moi.

\- Non.

\- Thor…

\- Retourne d'où tu viens Jane. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Je ne vais pas te supplier. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, alors je m'en vais. »

Elle entendit Thor soupirer.

« Je… Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai envie de te voir Jane. C'est juste que… »

Elle perçut du mouvement derrière la porte, mais n'essaya pas d'ouvrir ; laissant à Thor le temps d'intimité dont il avait besoin. Cela lui parut une éternité. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit par terre, ramenant ses genoux près d'elle.

Elle attendit. Plus aucun bruit n'émanait de la pièce à côté. Elle s'imagina qu'il était assis dans la même position que la sienne.

« J'ai déçu un grand nombre de personnes, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, toi.

\- Le poids du monde ne repose pas sur tes épaules, Thor.

\- Si…

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, tu n'es pas…

\- Dieu ? ricana-t-il amèrement. »

Thor renifla et la porte trembla légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas qu'un dieu.

\- Non, je suis aussi un raté, un looser, un bon à rien ; appelle ça comme tu voudras.

\- Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es bien plus.

\- Tout ceci est arrivé par ma faute : Asgaard détruite, plus de la moitié de mon peuple mort, Loki mort, Heimdall assassiné, la moitié des habitants de la Terre disparus…

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu es l'incarnation même de l'abnégation. Je suis persuadée que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu…

\- Non, j'ai failli à ma mission ! dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. »

Jane perçut un bruit de verre brisé de l'autre côté de la pièce et elle en conclut qu'il avait sans doute jeté une bouteille de bière contre le mur.

« Je suis responsable. Le seul coupable, c'est moi ! hurla-t-il cette fois-ci. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

« Si je lui avais coupé la tête dès le début… grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tout le monde serait en vie ? Asgard, toujours dans l'univers ? La paix règnerait dans le monde ?

\- … Non…

\- Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Thor. Cette tâche ne t'est pas incombée à toi tout seul.

\- Alors à qui l'est-elle, si ce n'est au dieu du tonnerre ?

\- Aux Avengers ? Aux gardiens de la galaxie ? Tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Je l'ai été… Lorsque tu m'as quitté… lâcha-t-il subitement »

Jane prit la remarque en pleine face, ne s'y attendant absolument pas.

« Je… inspira-t-elle doucement, je…

\- Je ne veux pas de tes explications Jane, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. »

Jane se releva et posa sa main à plat sur la porte, ainsi que son front.

« Ouvre-moi…, dit-elle d'une voix faible. »

Elle l'entendit se relever aussi.

« Non, chuchota-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi te voir Thor, insista la jeune femme. »

Elle vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir légèrement. Elle distingua la main de Thor dans l'entrebâillement. Elle ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans la sienne, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Des frissons parcourent tout son corps et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler.

Comme le contact avec sa peau lui avait manqué. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il serrait davantage ses doigts entre les siens.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, petit à petit, puis entièrement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce que vit Jane lui fendit le cœur.

Jamais les yeux de Thor n'avaient exprimé une telle tristesse, un si grand désarroi. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une si grande douleur dans son regard, une souffrance si intense.

Il était brisé.

Complètement et inexorablement brisé.

Elle l'observa très rapidement. Son apparence était différente, il avait pris du poids et sa musculature en avait pâti. Sa barbe longue et sa chevelure étaient négligées. Il empestait l'alcool. Ses vêtements étaient délavés, sales et déchirés.

La fière allure du dieu du tonnerre n'était plus.

Jane n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle ne se concentra que sur ses yeux. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras. Thor, lui, hésita quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes et Jane comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait commise quelques années plus tôt. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser cet homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Ils desserrèrent leur embrassade et Jane plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui caressa le visage en souriant. De son pouce, elle toucha le dessous de son œil droit. Elle sentit les mains de Thor se poser sur sa taille et l'attirer à lui.

« Ton œil est différent. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Est-ce là la seule chose que tu remarques ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai perdu mon œil en combattant ma sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ?

\- J'avais une sœur. Maléfique. Incontrôlable. Elle n'est plus de ce monde. Tout comme mon œil.

\- Celui-ci te va bien.

\- J'ai aussi perdu Mjöllnir… Elle l'a détruit. »

Jane écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Mais j'ai mieux maintenant, sourit-il en lui désignant une hache du regard, posée dans un coin de la pièce. Forgée depuis le cœur d'une étoile mourante. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, impressionnée. Thor ne la quittait pas du regard et Jane se sentit rougir.

« Toi, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi…

\- Petite ? »

Cette fois, un vrai sourire se dessina sur le visage du dieu et cela redonna du baume au cœur de Jane.

Elle approcha davantage son visage du sien et il colla son front contre le sien. Elle sentit qu'il hésitait à parler, que les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Alors, elle décida qu'il était temps. Temps que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il méritait d'entendre.

« Je te pardonne, susurra-t-elle, je te pardonne. »


End file.
